


Ce lien qui se dépérit

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [53]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst and Tragedy, Boys Kissing, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Scents & Smells
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 53. UA Omegaverse. Hinata et Semi sont des omegas séquestrés par leur maitre alpha. Ils décident de s'évader dans la cité voisine afin de trouver de l'aide. Yaoi. OiHina,TenSemi, BokuAka.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	Ce lien qui se dépérit

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête 53 avec comme couples vedettes du OiHina, du TenSemi et du BokuAka dans un UA Omegaverse et le contexte suivant : Hinata et Semi sont deux omegas qui fuient un bourreau qui les persécute. Ils sont recueillis par Akaashi qui est au service d'Oikawa, Bokuto faisant partie de la garde. Oikawa va décider de combattre le bourreau.
> 
> Bon, autant vous prévenir, l'histoire est en partie triste. Bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, un monde dont les terres étaient principalement dirigées par la classe dominante, les alphas. Chacun des seigneurs possédait une cité, place forte où ils veillaient sur le peuple vivant à l'intérieur de leurs remparts respectifs. Il existait bien entendu des petits villages isolés gouvernés pour la plupart par des betas mais ceux-ci tentaient de rester à l'écart des affaires des plus grands de ce monde.

Les omegas constituaient la principale source de richesse des dirigeants. Une cité comptant énormément d'omegas était signe de prospérité car, avec leurs chaleurs, ils pouvaient plus facilement concevoir que les betas. Ils furent donc traités avec beaucoup d'égard et certains se mirent même au service d'un seigneur alpha dans le but de s'assurer d'avoir une place au sein de la haute société et grimper ainsi les échelons.

C'était le cas d'Eita Semi qui officiait en tant que conseiller auprès de son maitre. L'omega blond était assis devant son bureau en bois laqué en train de lire une missive que lui avait envoyé le seigneur Kuroo qui lui enjoignait de les rejoindre, Hinata et lui afin d'être protégés contre les crises du seigneur qui, selon lui, les séquestrait. Malheureusement, aussi tentante fut l'idée, Eita devait refuser.

L'alpha qui régnait dans la ville où il se trouvait, enlevait des omegas vivant dans les environs vu que peu habitaient dans la cité dans le but de trouver une odeur précise. Celle de Shouyou était la plus proche de celle qu'il convoitait et pour cette simple raison, son ami omega devait constamment émettre sa senteur dans le but d'apaiser leur seigneur. Cependant, Semi savait que le roux ne tiendrait pas.

Ils devaient donc partir mais pas dans le domaine de Kuroo-san car cela risquerait de finir en guerre et cela, Eita ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde. "Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir, avait déclaré le seigneur alpha de la cité de Nekoma, et si je dois déclarer la guerre pour que cet imbécile s'en rende compte, tant pis." Le blond savait que Kuroo avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère ce jour-là et il espérait que son compagnon, Sawamura, arrivait à lui faire entendre raison.

L'omega sortit alors une fiole du tiroir et but une gorgée du breuvage qui permettait de réduire les chaleurs pour ensuite quitter son cabinet et rejoindre le quartier réservé aux omegas.

Une odeur entêtante et sucrée évoquant celle des pêches envahit aussitòt ses narines dès qu'il franchit le seul menant au couloir menant aux chambres. Il y vit quelques omegas mal à l'aise, étant peu habitués aux odeurs de chaleurs. "Tout va bien, les rassura Eita, retournez dans cos chambres et restez-y le temps que les chaleurs de Hinata ne sont pas terminées."

Les omegas hochèrent docilement la tête, Semi étant, avec Hinata, les omegas en chef, et rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre au grand soulagement du blond. Les chaleurs de son ami feraient une parfaite diversion. Nul doute que leur seigneur passerait dans le couloir afin de l'humer avant de retourner dans ses quartiers mais ils seraient déjà partis d'ici-là. Après tout, le parfum d'un omega en chaleurs avait tendance à persister. Eita ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre de Hinata qui fut plongée dans la pénombre.

Une silhouette recroquevillée et recouverte d'un drap tremblait au centre du grand lit. Eita souleva doucement la couverture pour dévoiler un jeune homme roux pris de frissons dont la fièvre rendait son visage écarlate. Ses yeux, marrons dont la nuance rappelait l'ambre, exprimaient une détresse muette.

Eita lui fit boire un peu de la potion réservé aux chaleurs en lui murmurant d'un ton rassurant : " Cela diminuera un peu tes chaleurs mais il va falloir que tu tiennes le coup. On part."

Comme il le craignait, Hinata fut contre. "On doit...rester...ici...Semi-san, haleta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, on l'a...promis."

L'omega blond savait que Shouyou faisait preuve d'une loyauté sans bornes mais...: "Cela ne peut plus durer, Shouyou. Il faut trouver une solution ou sinon tu-sais-qui déclarera la guerre à notre seigneur et tu ne veux pas que notre cité soit attaquée, n'est-ce pas? De plus, tu risques de dépérir si tu continues à émettre ton odeur de cette manière, surtout que tu n'es pas marqué.

\- Mais...

-...Tu penses qu'il aurait été d'accord?"

L'omega roux se tut. Semi-san avait raison, il fallait que cela s'arrête même s'ils devaient rompre leur promesse pour ça. La fièvre des chaleurs recommença à lui monter à la tête, son odeur devenait ensuite plus prononcée. "Bien, déclara Semi en enveloppant Shouyou du drap pour le porter ensuite sur son dos, accroche-toi à moi, on va se servir de ton odeur pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Notre maitre sera tellement obnibulé à la sentir qu'il ne remarquera pas de notre absence."

Shouyou hocha la tête en mettant les bras autour du cou du plus grand puis, détendu par la fraiche senteur légèrement boisée qu'il humait, s'endormit de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cité voisine, Akaashi organisait le calendrier des prochaines réceptions à organiser. Il s'était occupé des vivres à exporter et il y avait une affaire sinistre qui avait attiré son attention : une série d'enlèvements d'omegas sévissait dans la cité de Seijoh, ce qui fut très préoccupant.

Néanmoins, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer à cause de l'odeur chocolatée qu'il sentait et surtout à cause des mains balladeuses qui erraient sur son torse. "Bokuto-san, soupira l'omega, il vaut mieux que tu retournes à la garde.

\- J'ai trop envie de te câliner, Akaashi, fit l'alpha en lui plantant des petits baisers dans le cou, je peux bien faire une petite pause, non?"

Akaashi posa ses papiers sur le bureau et céda aux envies de son compagnon en se retournant pour l'embrasser. Bokuto-san avait été désigné pour diriger la cité de Fukurodani mais ce dernier avait décliné l'offre, préférant laisser la place à son ami Konoha pour partir à l'aventure avec lui à ses cotés.

Ils avaient décidé ensuite de se poser à la cité de Seijoh et se mettre au service de celui qui gouvernait la ville, l'alpha Oikawa, le noiraud en tant que conseiller et Bokuto-san en tant que commandant de la garde. Certes, leur ami Kuroo se demandait sans cesse pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas rejoints mais Keiji savait celui-ci avait d'autres soucis depuis cet événement tragique.

Le noiraud décida donc de se détendre et de laisser Bokuto-san en profiter pour le déshabiller un peu et passer les mains sur le torse quand une odeur l'alerta. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Akaashi?, demanda un Bokuto inquiet qui enleva ses mains du torse du noiraud en ressentant son inquiétude.

\- Je sens un omega en chaleurs dans le palais, répondit Akaashi en mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, il faut que j'y aille avant que cela ne pose des problèmes. Retourne à la caserne."

Bokuto hocha la tête bien que dépité à l'idée de reporter leurs petits moments ensemble. Il s'appréta à partir quand la porte du cabinet d'Akaashi s'ouvrit sur le trésorerier du palais, de même que le stratège et majordome, Tendou. "Keiji-kun, fit le roux en haletant, nous avons un...problème.

\- Oui, je le sais, dit Akaashi en se levant, je m'en occupe. Vas te reposer en attendant."

Satori hocha la tête en le remerciant avant de quitter la salle. Le pauvre alpha n'avait pas de compagnon et, apparemment il subissait l'odeur de cet omega de plein fouet. Il partit dans la salle du trône où il aperçut non pas un mais deux omegas, l'un blond portant l'autre, caché sous un drap sur le dos, certainement celui en chaleurs. Les effluves de pêche devaient dissimuler l'autre odeur. "Je me nomme Eita Semi, s'empressa-t-il de dire, je suis le conseiller du seigneur alpha de la ville voisine et nous venons ici pour demander asile mais mon ami ici présent a besoin d'aide."

Keiji réfléchit. La cité voisine...Ainsi donc, ils venaient de la cité de Nohebi. Il savait que Kuroo-san avait des velléités envers le dirigeant de cette ville et vu l'état d'esprit de celui-ci...Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit impliquée dans les enlèvements d'omegas. J'en demanderai plus à Semi-san sur le sujet plus mais avant... Le noiraud fit signe à un domestique beta de venir.

"Amène l'omega en chaleurs dans la chambre de notre seigneur, il s'occupera de lui et ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il dans le but de rassurer Semi qui regardait avec inquiétude le serviteur emmener Hinata après l'avoir libéré de son dos, mon maitre a certes une attitude frivole mais c'est quelqu'un de très correct."

Eita hocha la tête en le remerciant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment de toute manière. La voix du conseiller le coupa de ses pensées : "Au fait, je me nomme Keiji Akaashi, conseiller du seigneur alpha Oikawa. Nous parlerons plus en détail de ce qui vous amène mais je vous conseille d'abord de vous laver pour disperser l'odeur de l'omega que vous avez amené avec vous. Je vais vous envoyer un serviteur qui vous guidera jusqu'aux bains.

\- Merci, Akaashi-san."

Eita était reconnaissant envers le conseiller et rassuré aussi que Shouyou et lui eurent été bien accueillis. Par contre, il espérait que le seigneur alpha ne fasse pas de mal à son ami. Cela dit, Akaashi-san avait l'air d'être quelqu'un possédant un très bon jugement donc il pensait que cela irait.

Keiji, pendant ce temps, écrivit un bref message sur une feuille de papier et demanda à un domestique de le poser près de la chambre d'Oikawa-san, histoire qu'il ne fut pas surpris.

Tooru Oikawa avait fini sa réunion avec la guilde marchande locale. Il avait préféré discuter avec le chef directement au lieu de demander à Tendou-chan d'y aller, le pauvre étant déjà très occupé avec le roulement des domestiques au palais.

Si seulement Iwa-chan ne m'avait pas lâché, maugréa-t-il en pensée. Son ami d'enfance avait décidé de partir de Seijoh pour se mettre au service du seul seigneur omega qui existait en ce monde. "Akaashi supporte très bien tes caprices, avait-il dit, donc tu n'as pas besoin de moi."

"Maudit Tobio-chan, marmonna-t-il tout en saluant le peuple qu'il croisait avec un sourire de façade, non pas par hypocrisie mais parce qu'il était contrarié en pensant à ce gosse. Le seigneur alpha rentra dans le palais, les gardes s'inclinant à sa rencontre. "Enfin à la maisonnée!, s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à la salle du trône, il n'y a personne pour m'accueillir?, s'enquit-il en regardant aux alentours.

Un domestique beta s'empressa de venir le voir : "Oikawa-sama, Akaashi-san m'a demandé de vous dire que vous devriez aller dans votre chambre."

Tooru arqua un sourcil. C'était étrange qu'Aka-chan lui demande ça mais bon, il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. L'alpha suivit le serviteur jusqu'à sa chambre où une délicieuse odeur de pêche assaillit ses narines. Un parfum qui le mit rapidement en rut. "Tu peux disposer, déclara Tooru en ramassant le message coincé dans la porte. "Un omega en chaleurs se trouve dans ta couche, veille sur lui, aide-le et ne fais rien qui puisse le compromettre." En clair, ne le mets pas enceint.

Allons Aka-chan, je suis un gentleman. Je pensais que tu me connaitrais mieux que ça.

Cela dit, les effluves de cet omega lui montaient déjà à la tête alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la porte. C'est la première fois qu'un omega me fait cet effet.

Shouyou se sentit de plus en plus mal. La potion de Semi-san l'avait calmé un peu mais la fièvre l'assaillissait de nouveau et c'était tout sauf agréable. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, et il ne cessait de se toucher pour se soulager, d'user de ses doigts aussi pour combler le vide en lui mais sa faim restait inassouvie.

Une douce et tendre odeur lui évoquant du miel l'apaisa un peu cependant. Un alpha s'était assis à coté de lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait et se noya dans un affectueux regard chocolat. "Tout va bien, Chibi-chan, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue, je vais t'aider."

La main était grande et agréablement fraiche contre sa peau néanmoins elle fut retirée trop vite à son goût. Tooru se leva et se dévêtit rapidement. Bon sang, il comprenait pourquoi Aka-chan l'avait averti. L'omega présent dans son lit était adorable en tous points et il eut très envie de le marquer et de concevoir des héritiers avec lui mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça ou du moins pas pour le moment.

L'alpha voulut mieux le connaitre avant cependant, il y avait plus urgent.

Shouyou se blottit contre le corps de l'alpha lorsqu'il s'allongea près de lui, humant cette senteur si délicieuse puis léchant amoureusement le torse contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire retourner sur le dos par l'inconnu près de lui. "On se calme, Chibi-chan, fit Tooru en émettant un petit rire, je suis content de voir que tu es un omega très enthousiaste mais laisse Oikawa-san s'occuper de tout ça.

\- Oi...kawa...san?" Il avait tellement chaud qu'il haletait au lieu de parler.

\- Oui, c'est mon nom, répondit le seigneur alpha en lui embrassant, mais pour toi, c'est Tooru.

\- Shou...you...Hina...ta."

Tooru eut un tendre sourire à la vue de cette petite bouille rougissante adorable. Il verrait d'abord ce qui amenait cet omega ici et après, il se ferait un plaisir de le courtiser. "Bien, Shouyou, fit l'alpha en se mettant entre les jambes du plus petit pour les écarter, maintenant, tu vas bien te détendre et te laisser aller, d'accord?"

Le roux hocha la tête, le corps encore tremblant. L'odeur de Tooru l'aidait à se maintenir, de même qu'il trouvait la présence de cet alpha rassurante. Ce n'était pas ses premières chaleurs mais Semi-san l'avait toujours aidé mais c'était la première fois qu'un alpha l'assistait.

Tooru puisait dans ses réserves de self-control pour ne pas pénétrer l'entrée lubrifiée sous ses yeux. Il arrivait à se controler d'habitude mais cette entêtante odeur de pêche provenant du petit omega rendit ça extrêmement difficile, cependant, il fallait tenir le coup. C'était une question de respect.

Shouyou poussa un cri lorsque deux doigts glissèrent en lui. Ils étaient plus larges que les siens et lui procuraient énormément de plaisir en bougeant lentement au point qu'il remua des hanches en gémissant pour aller davantage à leur rencontre. Tooru l'admirait en train de se tordre de plaisir en se léchant les lèvres.

Ce n'est pas fini, mon petit Shouyou.

L'omega eut un moment d'arrêt en sentant une main bien taquine lui caresser son membre de haut en bas en rythme avec les doigts nichés en lui. Des larmes de plaisir coulèrent des yeux, c'en fut trop pour lui. Il céda assez vite à la jouissance et reprit lentement ses esprits, ses chaleurs diminuant grâce à l'odeur mielleuse de l'alpha tout en voyant celui-ci se toucher à son tour. Le pauvre, il faut que je l'aide à mon tour.

Tooru poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il se fit plaquer sur le lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Shouyou remplaça sa main par la sienne, en faisant des vas et vients tout en suçant voracement un téton. Ooh, cet omega est une vraie gemme. L'alpha ne put que caresser les mèches rousses en poussant des râles de plaisir tout en bougeant légèrement ses hanches pour plus de contact et vint lorsque Shouyou taquina de sa langue son autre mamelon déjà durci.

L'omega regarda le liquide blanchâtre couler sur sa main. Tooru-san devait avoir une sacrée maitrise de lui-même pour avoir réussi à faire en sorte que son noeud n'enfle pas. Cependant, en sentant deux bras l'étreindre tendrement et le parfum de miel l'envelopper, Shouyou ne fut plus en mesure de penser si ce n'était qu'à l'alpha à coté de lui. "Tu vas mieux, Shouyou?, demanda Tooru d'une voix inquiète.

\- Oui, répondit le roux en se blotissant contre lui, merci Tooru-san."

Shouyou s'endormit ensuite dans les bras du plus grand, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Tooru le contemplait dans son sommeil. Cet omega l'intriguait autant qu'il lui plaisait. Bah, il demanderait à Aka-chan plus tard. Maintenant, il se leva pour aérer la chambre qui était imprégnée de son odeur de rut et de celle des chaleurs de Shouyou et retourna au lit pour porter le roux jusqu'à son bassin privé situé à coté de sa chambre. Un bon bain s'imposait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de bain, Eita prenait tranquillement le sien dans un grand bassin empli d'une eau tiède agréable tout en se frictionnant la peau avec un gant enduit d'un savon à la lavande. Le blond s'arrêta un moment en sentant une odeur un peu piquante mais légèrement acidulée, comme du pamplemousse.

Il reconnut le parfum du pauvre majordome qui les avait accueilli au palais avant de subir de plein fouet l'odeur de Shouyou. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs assis à coté de lui sans même s'en rendre compte. L'omega eut un petit sourire. "Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, salua Satori avant de se rendre compte de la situation, ah! Je suis encore dans le bassin réservé aux omegas? Je les confonds toujours avec mon odorat défaillant, maugréa-t-il, à part pour les chalaurs, là, mon nez fonctionne étrangement, s'emporta-t-il en s'apprêtant à se lever, je suis désolé, je...

-...Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le voulez, le coupa Semi en se rinçant, je n'ai rien contre un peu de compagnie."

L'alpha le regarda, interdit. D'habitude, il faisait fuir les omegas avec son apparence mais surtout parce qu'il était de la caste dominante et cette proposition lui offrit un changement bienvenu :"Cela m'étonne qu'un omega puisse vouloir tenir compagnie à un alpha, déclara Satori en s'asseyant à coté de lui, d'habitude, chacun reste de son coté.

\- Je me moque des classes, fit Eita en se rapprochant de lui, et j'ai très envie de vous connaitre. D'ailleurs, sussurra-t-il en laissant courir légèrement un doigt sur le torse du plus grand, vous êtes bien bâti pour un alpha et puis, il approcha son visage près du cou de Satori pour le sentir, j'aime votre odeur, vous sentez très bon."

Satori eut un léger mouvement de recul en rougissant. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un omega flirte avec lui. Eita se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été si entreprenant. Cet alpha l'avait attiré à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il avait trouvé ce visage si partuciler très mignon et s'était dit qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien au vu de l'attitude prévenante qu'il venait d'avoir maintenant. "Ai-je été trop loin?

\- Euh non, bafouilla Satori, c'est juste que les omega me fuient d'habitude.

\- Alors, c'est qu'ils ont mauvais goût, déclara l'omega blond en se mettant à l'aise, je m'appelle Eita Semi au fait, conseiller du seigneur Daishou de la cité de Nohebi."

Satori fut touché par la réponse de Semi mais le fait qu'il fut le conseiller du seigneur alpha de la cité voisine l'intrigua : "Je suis désolé d'être indiscret mais que s'est-il passé pour que vous veniez à Seijoh?"

Eita se rembrunit. Il avait passé son temps à nier l'évidence mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il accepte la situation aussi triste et pénible fut-elle. "Daishou-sama a sombré dans la folie."

Shouyou se réveilla doucement avant de sursauter en découvrant que non seulement il se trouvait assis dans un bassin d'eau parfumée (qui était d'ailleurs à la bonne température) mais en plus, quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui en train de lui frotter doucement le dos. L'odeur de miel le fit se détendre. "Tu es réveillé, Shouyou?"

L'omega se retourna vers l'alpha qui avait pris soin de lui tout à l'heure. Il rougit un peu en y repensant. "Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

\- De rien, répondit Tooru avec un sourire, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Aka-chan t'a amené à moi, les chaleurs mis à part."

Shouyou s'assombrit en pensant à son maitre mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin d'aide donc l'omega raconta cette tragédie : "Je suis au service du seigneur alpha de la cité de Nohebi, Daishou-sama. Notre maitre est quelqu'un de bon mais il s'est mis à nous séquestrer, mon ami Semi-san et moi et m'a obligé d'émettre constamment mon odeur.

\- Pourquoi fait-il ça?" C'était étrange comme attitude.

\- J'étais jadis au service de son mari, expliqua Shouyou, et mon odeur ressemble à la sienne. Cependant, il n'hésite pas à enlever d'autres omegas pour trouver une odeur encore plus proche que la mienne.

Donc voici la cause des enlèvements, j'en toucherai deux mots à Aka-chan.

\- Et son compagnon, où est-il?"

Shouyou ne put dire un mot de plus car il choisit ce moment pour fondre en larmes...

..."Voilà toute l'histoire, déclara tristement Eita, mon ami Shouyou et moi avons fait la promesse à Kenma-sama de veiller sur Daishou mais..."

Satori mit un bras autour des épaules de l'omega pour le rapprocher de lui qui en profita pour poser la tête sur son épaule.

Il ne pouvait blamer le seigneur Daishou de se conduire de cette manière. Un alpha sans son partenaire à ses cotés se dépérissait lentement mais sûrement. "Le mieux serait d'en parler à Tooru-sama, fit l'alpha en caressant doucement les cheveux du blond, il sera en mesure de vous aider, j'en suis certain."

Eita leva sa tête pendant que Satori fut surpris de sentir une paire de lèvres agréablement tendres se presser doucement sur les siennes. "Merci de votre soutien, Satori." L'alpha le serra ensuite doucement dans ses bras puis ils restèrent ainsi un instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de sortir du bain pour rejoindre Akaashi dans son cabinet.

Tooru essuya les larmes de Shouyou puis le berça tendrement, le temps que les sanglots se calmèrent. Le pauvre s'en voulait de ne pouvoir tenir la promesse faite à son ami et de ne pas pouvoir protéger le seigneur qu'il servait comme il le fallait. "Tu as fait de ton mieux, Shouyou, le réconforta-t-il en lui embrassant le front, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir."

Les mots de Tooru l'apaisèrent en partie. "Je viendrai à la cité de Nohebi avec toi, continua le brun, de toute façon, il faut que je lui demande de libérer les omegas qu'il a enlevés viennent de Seijoh.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui déclarer la guerre, s'étonna un Shouyou effrayé.

\- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Tooru en lui caressant la joue, juste lui faire entendre raison." Bien qu'il doute que cela fut possible en connaissant la situation. "De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui du roux, sache que je serai là pour te protéger."

Shouyou répondit ensuite au tendre baiser qu'il reçut de Tooru, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres jusqu'à un discret coup résonna à la porte. "Oikawa-sama, déclara la voix du domestique derrière cette dernière, Akaashi-san veut vous voir.

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive, répondit Tooru en rompant le baiser, allons nous sécher et nous habiller, proposa-t-il à l'omega ensuite qui hocha la tête en guise de confirmation.

Akaashi les accueillit tous dans son bureau après avoir fini de signer deux ou trois demandes de la part des membres de la haute société présents dans la cité de Seijoh. Il écouta ensuite attentivement l'histoire des deux omegas en se plongeant dans ses reflexions jusqu'à ce que son maitre lui demanda " "Où est Bokuto?Il n'est pas avec toi?

\- Je l'ai envoyé dans la cité de Nekoma pour calmer la colère de Kuroo-san. Ce dernier voulait faire une alliance avec nous pour déclarer la guerre à...

-...Oikawa-sama, il faut que vous veniez, c'est urgent, cria un des gardes du château, le jeune Kindaichi qui venait d'entrer sans crier gare.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Kindaichi? demanda Tooru avec désinvolture. Il faisait toujours un foin pour un rien.

\- Des gardes de Nohebi sont à nos portes, répondit nerveusement le garde, ils recherchent deux omegas dont un est le conseiller du seigneur Daishou.

\- Juste le feu vert qu'il nous fallait, jubila l'alpha en croisant les doigts, dis-lui qu'ils sont là mais que je viens avec eux à Nohebi pour rencontrer leur seigneur.

\- Compris."

Shouyou courut dans la cour du palais de son seigneur en sentant l'odeur dispersée de Daishou-sama, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. "Où est Daishou-sama?, cria-t-il à un des serviteurs qui passait dans le couloir.

\- D-dans sa chambre, Shouyou-san, bafouilla le domestique avant de se rembrunir, il est très mal en point depuis votre disparition et celle de Semi-san.

-Shouyou, attends-nous, ordonna la voix de Semi derrière lui, se précipiter ne résoudra pas le problème."

L'omega se retourna pour voir Semi-san accompagné de Tendou-san et de Tooru. Akaashi avait préféré rester dans la ville de Seijoh pour s'occuper des affaires durant l'absence de son seigneur.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre où ils trouvèrent un Suguru très affaibli, allongé dans son lit en train de regarder par la fenêtre d'un oeil vitreux.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. "Hinata, Semi, pardonnez-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Daishou-sama, le rassura Eita, vous souffrez beaucoup.

\- Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour moi de vous emprisonner dans le palais, déclara Suguru en s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts, pas plus que d'enlever des omegas et les retenir sans leur consentement, il prit une longue inspiration, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi depuis que Kenma nous a quittés."

Cela avait été le pire jour de sa vie, une partie de lui avait disparu en même temps que son mari qui mourut en mettant leur enfant au monde qui fut mort-né. Il sentait encore le lien qui l'unissait à son compagnon, un lien qui le guidait là où leur fils et lui se trouvaient en ce moment. "Encore désolé...

Kenma se tenait à ses cotés, leur enfant dans les bras.

\- Daishou-sama!

"Viens avec nous, Suguru."

Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

J'arrive, Kenma.

"Daishou-samaaa!" Shouyou pleura au chevet de l'alpha avant que Tooru le prit dans ses bras. Eita n'osait même plus regarder celui qu'il avait servi, il baissa les yeux en serrant les poings tandis que les mains rassurantes de Satori encadrèrent ses épaules.

Une voix, cependant, les réconforta et soulagea leurs coeurs.

Merci pour tout, les amis.

Shouyou se retourna et Eita leva les yeux.

Daishou-sama était là, auprès de Kenma qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

Ils leur offrirent un sourire de gratitude avant de disparaitre dans la lumière.

Un mois s'était passé depuis les funérailles de Daishou.

Eita lui avait succédé et fut devenu le second seigneur omega à gouverner dans une cité (le premier étant Tobio Kageyama) et Satori avait décidé de devenir son conseiller. Il lui arrivait souvent de se recueillir auprès de la tombe de Daishou-sama et de Kenma pour leur confier les nouvelles du front.

A son grand étonnement, le seigneur Kuroo venait aussi. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs excusé auprès de lui pour son comportement impulsif mais Eita ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Il savait que l'alpha avait aussi énormement souffert de la mort de Kenma et qu'il avait constamment rejeté la faute sur Daishou. Depuis, Kuroo s'était calmé et s'occupait de la fille qu'il avait eu avec Sawamura. Le blond se prélassait d'aillaurs tranquillement dans son bain quand quelqu'un se mit derrière lui, un alpha qui était devenu son compagnon entre temps.

Eita soupira d'aise en sentant deux mains larges lui masser doucement les épaules. "Mmmm, c'est très bon, Satori mais j'aimerai que tu ailles un peu plus bas."

Satori accéda à sa requête en lui embrassant la nuque, Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet omega, il avait trouvé sa vie plus plaisante de bien des manières. L'alpha avait soutenu Eita et l'avait aidé à surmonter le deuil de Daishou. Il savait aussi que l'omega s'évertuait à faire prospérer la cité de Nohebi en sa mémoire. Satori ferait tout pour l'y aider.

Eita se retourna en souriant. Il ressentait l'amour que Satori éprouvait pour lui et rien que ce sentiment le rendit heureux. "Je t'aime aussi, Satori, murmura-t-il en étreignant l'alpha qui l'embrassa tendrement.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou contemplait les étoiles depuis la chambre de Tooru au palais de Seijoh. Bokuto et Akaashi étaient partis voir Kuroo-san pour l'anniversaire de sa fille et il trouvait le palais bien tristounet en leurs absences.

Certes, il avait fait connaissance avec le seigneur Tobio et son conseiller Iwaizumi-san qui étaient venus voir Tooru en visite de courtoisie mais il aimait bien joué avec Bokuto-san.

Cela faisait un mois que Daishou-sama était mort et pourtant, le roux avait l'impression que Kenma et lui veillaient sur eux maintenant du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Peut-être regardaient-ils leur enfant grandir tout comme le sien dans son ventre.

Tooru était devenu son compagnon et son mari. Le seigneur alpha veillait constamment sur lui, au point d'être un peu surprotecteur. C'est décidé, ce soir, je lui annonce.

Tooru entra dans la chambre en baillant. Cela lui avait fait du bien de revoir Iwa-chan mais il avait remarqué que Shouyou ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps et cela l'inquiétait. Il enlaça tendrement le roux par derrière en regardant le magnifique ciel nocturne. "Shouyou, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe, tu n'as pas l'air bien ces temps-ci, tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose?"

Shouyou se dégagea de son étreinte et se retourna en posant la main du plus grand sur son ventre. "Voilà, ce que je cache. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise mais je ne sais pas comment..."

Deux bras le serrèrent à l'étouffer. "Je suis si heureux...

-...Euh, Tooru, je...Je n'arrive pas à respirer.

\- Désolé, s'empressa de dire Tooru en relachant son étreinte, mais cela me emplit de joie."

Shouyou lui adressa un grand sourire.

Je le ressens au fond de moi.

Tooru le serra de nouveau contre lui, plus tendrement cette fois. Il prit la décision de chérir cet oméga qu'il aimait si fort et leur enfant à naitre de sorte qu'ils furent toujours heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lui jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, la seconde fic conte de fées qui sera cette fois-ci Le petit chaperon rouge (rating M) et la requête TsukiHina and co. A bientòt.


End file.
